The invention is based on an adjusting bush for an electromagnetically actuatable valve and on a method for producing an adjusting bush as defined hereinafter.
German Offenlegungsschrift 33 06 304 discloses an adjusting bush for an electromagnetically actuatable valve which is pressed into a flow bore, embodied concentrically with the longitudinal valve axis, of the core and which has two encompassing beads on its circumference that have a larger diameter than the flow bore. The adjusting bush is used to adjust the spring force of a restoring spring acting upon the valve closing body. On its end toward the valve closing body, the adjusting bush has a closure face extending vertically of the longitudinal valve axis, so that the bead oriented toward the valve closing body ends with a sharp edge, without any transitional region, at the closure face. The transition between the middle region, having a smaller diameter than the flow bore, to the two beads is also, however, embodied with a sharp edge in the immediate vicinity of the flow bore of the core. Thus, in the known adjusting bush, the danger exists that when the adjusting bush is pushed into the flow bore of the core in a direction of the longitudinal valve axis and thus at right angles to the encompassing beads, chips form, which during operation can cause destruction of the valve.